For You I Would With Lyrics
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: Songfic. Kiba tells Hinata that he loves her.


So this is my second song fic and I'm writing it in a slightly different format. The song is For you I would by Teddy Greger. I first heard this song and I thought of Kiba and Hinata so I was bored during school so I wrote it. If you do not like the format of a song fic I'm also going to have this in a regular fanfic format. Just go to my profile to find it or you can search, it will be under the title "For You I Would"

[Bold is my words, itilic is song]

Disclaimer: I own not the song nor the anime, though I own the idea of smaching them together

_

* * *

I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all_

_But nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

**Kiba walked silently through the shadows of the building. On top of his furred hood laid Akamaru, the white beast named red.**

**His feet dragged but his pace still somehow managed to be relentless, burning up the distance between him and his destination.**

**He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding, his mind drifting through thoughts of his sweet team mate and her love for the blond haired moron named Naruto.**

_Like you and the way you're twisting your hair around your finger_

_But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you_

**He loved the way she was so shy and so sweet but more determined than any else. She always had a feint blush on her cheek that always got his heart pounding.**

**And today, today he was going to finally act like himself and not be afraid to tell her, tell Hinata he loved her.**

_Oh I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gong to muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

**He knew it was going to take every ounce of courage he had to just jump in and speak his feeling.**

**He knew he had to do it though, for her love he would.**

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

**The training grounds came into view and Kiba frowned slightly. He had asked Hinata to meet him here but she had yet to arrive.**

**Deciding he needed to distract himself Kiba tossed off his jacket, Akamaru had already leapt off. Soon all thoughts of his upcoming confession fled his mind with hard training.**

"**Hello Kiba-kun."**

**The voice was soft and timid but it knocked Kiba off of his feet, literally. **

"**H-Hinata!"**

**Kiba was shocked to hear stuttering come from his own mouth. He'd never had this much trouble when it came to females.**

"**A-are you okay Kiba-kun?"**

"**Yeah, you just threw my concentration," he said standing up and turning to look at her.**

**The second he looked into her eyes he felt as though his heart would surely burst from his chest. Those milky white eyes seemed to stare into his soul and yet those eyes were blind to the love he felt for her.**

_Do I seem familiar _

_I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times_

"**Hinata I've know you as long as I can remember, and since we are on the same team we've grown strong together."  
**

"**Y-yeah?"**

_No more camouflage _

_I want to be exposed _

_And not be afraid to fall_

"**And I'm tired of hiding my feelings. I want you to know how I feel; I won't be a coward and keep quiet."**

_Oh I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

**Kiba took a deep breath to gather his nerve; he was just going to dive right in and say it. For Hinata's love he would**

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

**His only worry was that she wouldn't love him because she thought she loved Naruto, but he had to try anyways.**

_I muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

**He took another deep breath, reminding himself that she would love him. There was no way she couldn't.**

"**Hinata I love you."**

"**W-what?"**

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room I would_

_That's what I do_

_That's what I do_

_That's what I do_

_To get through to you_

**Undeterred by the look on her face Kiba went on determinedly.**

"**If I could I would write it in the stars so you never doubt, I would. I'd shout it out so everyone knows it, you know I would. That's what I'd do to get though to you."**

_I muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm going muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

**Hinata stared with a confused and unsure look on her face. Kiba inwardly sighed, though he kept his grin on his face.**

**It took everything he had to take the dive, every ounce of his very fiber but for her he would do it again.**

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

**He knew she couldn't love him, but he had to try, just had to.**

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

**Determined to prove his love, even if it was met with love in return, he summoned up that last bit of courage.**

"**Hinata I love you and I will always be there for you. For you I will."**


End file.
